El Cuervo, la Piña y el Angel
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Tsunange no tenia muy claro, como habia llegado a esa habitación, o en que momento la ropa había desaparecido y tenia a sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia sobre ella, haciéndola estremecer de placer. Pero no le importaba porque en ese momento se encontraba en el jodido cielo.


¿Donde carajos estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ninguna de esas cosas le importaban, por lo menos no en este momento, ahora estaba demasiado ocupada intentando aferrarse a la espalda del azabache que la embestía de manera brutal – sin llegar a causarle daño- y en tener mas contacto con el pelimorado detrás de ella, que besaba, lamia y mordia su cuello sacándole mas de un gemido ahogado.

-Ahh ah mghm – Ni siqueria podía formular una palabra coherente, el placer que sentía era demasiado como para dejarla razonar.

Pero si ustedes se preguntan como llegaron ahí, entonces hare el honor de explicarles las circunstancias que llevaron a este trio de amigos a esta situación. …

Tsuna había tenido que asistir a otra de las aburridas fiestas de su abuelo, no era que le disgustase pasar tiempo, con su abuelito, no era solo que durante estas fiestas no faltaban los idiotas que se acercaban a ella intentando conquistarla, siempre eran tan molestos, Por esa razón siempre se aseguraba de arrastr- es decir ser acompañada a las fiestas por su dos amigos de la infancia Kuro-chan y Kyo-chan, quienes hacían un estupendo trabajo alejando a los babosos que se acercaban a ella. El único problema, era que los dos desgraciados estaban llegando tarde y tenia problemas para deshacerse de un fastidioso que la había estado molestando desde hace un rato ya. Habia intentando decirle en todos los idiomas posibles, que se le alejara, pero el muy idiota parecía que estaba de humor para una "cacería", que idiota mas grande. Ya cansada se intento disculpar para poder tomar algo de ponche y rogarle a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que tuviera alcohol, mucho alcohol, lo necesitaba

-Con su permiso me gustaría buscar algo para beber, tanta conversación me tiene seca – Se excuso con el grupo con el que había estado conversando anteriormente

-Oh, en ese caso ten, toma mi trago – Le ofrecio el joven con peinado de melón que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, que molesto

-No, esta bien, yo pued-

-Por favor insisto, de esa manera no nos perderemos ni un segundo de su tan interesante historia- el resto parecio apoyarle y solo se modero a suspirar con cansancio, tomando la copa de sus manos

-Muchas gracias – Bebio de la copa bajo la atenta mirada del mayor que sonrio de lado, algo no le gustaba de esa manera – Bueno, y como les decía – Continuo conversando con tranquilidad mientras seguía bebiendo

De repente se sintió un poco mareada y acalorada, por lo que se excuso, y se retiro al baño para poder refrescarse ¿De donde venia todo este calor? ¿Quién había encendido la calefacción? Salio del baño tambaleándose un poco, hasta que alguien la sujeto de la cintura quedando de frente con su "querido cazador"

-Oya oya Parece que tienes algunos problemas ¿Deberia ayudarte conejito-chan? – Pregunto de forma coqueta, pero la castaña lo empujo sujetándose en una pared. Estaba mareada, acalorada y empezaba a sentir que sus partes íntimas le cosquilleaban, no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que el desgraciado le había drogado

-Alejate – Logro decir con la respiración acelerada, intentando llegar a la parte de la fiesta donde había mas gente

-Oh pero, seria muy mal educado de mi parte no ayudar a una dama en problemas – Intento volver a tomarla pero una mano que agarro su brazo de manera brusca lo evito

-Kufufu creo que ella le dijo que se alejara – Giro la mirada y se encontró con un chico de peinado en forma de piña, además del que le sostenia la muñeca, no era tonto, para darse cuenta que si no se iba de inmediato, la pasaría muy mal, era una verdadera lastima dejar a conejito-chan pero de seguro la oportunidad se volveria a presentar de nuevo o al menos de eso se aseguraría

-Esta bien, espero dejarla en buenas manos – retiro su muñeca del agarre del azabache – Nos veremos en otra oportunidad, hasta pronto conejito-chan – Se despidió saliendo del estrecho pasillo

-¿Te encuentras bien Angel-chan? – Pregunto el ilusionista ayudando a la menor a estar de pie

-Llévenme a una habitación a-ahora- Pidio entre jadeo, y los dos no dudaron en hacer lo que pedia

La llevaran a la parte este de la mansión de su abuelo, a la parte mas alejada donde ella tenia su habitación, para poder escaparse durante los eventos sociales. No demoraron mucho en llegar, y ambos dejaron a la castaña en la cama, que empezó a retorcerse

-¿Podrias decirnos que sucede ahora? – Volvio a preguntar el mayor

-El desgraciado me d-drogo – Explico con dificultad, cada vez sentía mas la necesidad de tocarse, necesitaba algo de contacto, mierda

-Lo morderé hasta la muerte – Dijo el azabache que se había mantenido callado intentando levantarse, pero fue sostenido por la castaña

-N-No vale la pena – Intento pararlo para que no arruinara la fiesta de su abuelita mordiendo a sus invitados – S-Solo es un poco de calentura – Su respiración era agitada y podía sentir sus pantis mojadas, aun asi quiso asegurarse y bajo su mano hasta el área inferior y en cuanto hizo contacto, no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido, enseguida tapo su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había despertado algo en los dos chicos que había estado dormido por demasiado tiempo

-Kufufu, pareces un poco complicada Ángel-chan ¿Debería ayudarte? – Se acerco a ella trepándose a la cama y uniendo sus labios en un beso que fue bien recibido por la menor

-Hey herbívoro ¿Qué creer que haces? – El azabache lo saco de encima con una mirada molesta

-Vamos alondra-kun, ¿no ves que nuestras querida doncella necesita nuestra ayuda ahora?- Apunto con la mirada a la menor que estaba jadeante, tenia un leve sonrojo en el rostro, con algo de saliva en la comisura de sus labios, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lo que parecía ser lujuria, mierda, suponía que si no había otra forma para ayudarla…

-Herbívoro – Intento volver a concentrarse y pensar que eso no era correcto pero escucho algo que no creyo escuchar nunca, o al menos no en este contexto

-Kyo-chan p-porfavor, no puedo yo s-sola – Sabia que se arrepentiría de esto mas tarde, pero ahora lo único que quería era algo de contacto, algo que le ayudara a bajar el calor que la estaba volviendo loca

-mHm – Gruño un poco para aflojarse la corbata y sacarse el chaleco, para luego acercarse a la menor.

Empezo besándola de manera apasionada uniendo sus labios en un labio desenfrenado. Uso sus manos para romper el apretado vestido que tenia y colocarse entre sus piernas acariciándolas de arriba abajo, disfrutando de la suave y tersa piel. Mukuro solo rio un poco para poder unirse a la acción. Se acerco por detrás de la joven, bajando su vestido y besando su cuello. Llevo sus manos a los pechos de la joven acariciándolos y apretándolos de manera experta. La morena solo gemia bajo el toque de los chicos, que disfrutaban cada momento.

-agh Mas, ahh mas – Pedia entre gemidos las menor, solo quería mas contacto, solo quería sentirlos mas

El mayo no se hizo de rogar y bajo por su cuerpo repartiendo besos por todo el camino hasta sus piernas, para morderlas, y luego acercarse a su entrada y comenzar a lamerla sacando gemidos bastante claros y descontrolados a la castaña que se retorcia bajo su tacto. Mukuro aprovecho la oportunidad para besarla, y luego mostrarle dos dedos para que lamiera. Entendia a la perfeccion a que quería llegar con eso, y en situaciones normales le hubiera mandado a la mierda, pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en el placer que estaba sintiendo. Bajo la mirada cuando sintió como levantaban sus piernas y lentamente su mejor amigo de la infancia se introducia dentro de ella de manera tortuosa para ambos. Movio sus caderas haciéndole saber que quería mas, y el mayor entendio de inmediato, embistiéndola de una sola vez.

-¡Ahhh mhgm! – Gimio fuerte cuando comenzó el vaivén de caderas dentro de ella y el azabache gruñía al sentir la estrechez de la chica aprisionando su miembro de manera exquisita. El de peinado frutal no quiso quedarse atrás y saco sus dedos de su boca para acercarse a la otra entrada de la menor, e insertar un dedo ahí. Fue doloroso y era incomodo, pero el placer que le hacia sentir el azabache hacia que poco a poco se hiciera mas soportable e incluso mas placentero…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya tenia tres dedos dentro de ella. Solo se dio cuenta cuando los retiro y gruño en protesta, finalmente se estaba sintiendo bien y los sacaba que molestia mas grande. Claro que no se pudo quejar al sentirse nuevamente penetrada, solamente que esta vez era por detrás y por su otro mejor amigo…

Y asi es como llegamos a esta situación. Ella sentada sobre Mukuro, quien besaba su cuello y espalada, mientras Kyoya la embestia duro por el frente besándola y sujetando sus caderas. Estaba por alcanzar el extasis pero quería mas, Apoyandose en el hombro del prefecto lo tiro de espaldas logrando que cayera de espalda con ella encima de el, y Mukuro arrodillado detrás de ella, el espacio no era mucho pero de esta manera ella podía marcar el paso. Se movia de atrás para adelante, en movimiento elegante y sensual, cada vez que iba hacia adelante era mas profundamente penetrada por Hibari y cuando por inercia volvia atrás, Kuro-chan la estaba esperando para embestirla con fiereza.

Kyoya había comenzado primero y se sentía cerca del limite, sujeto las caderas de la menor firmemente para dar comienzo con un ritmo acelerado que no demoro en mucho en provocar que ambos se vinieran

-¡Kyoya, ahg! – Gimio la morena dejándose caer de espaldas sobre Mukuro quien la sujeto

Hibari se salio dentro suyo para tener un poco mas de movilidad, y poder respirar mejor, y El joven piña aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de dentro de la castaña colocándola debajo de el, para volver a introducirse en una sola y fuerte estocada por delante esta vez. La menor solo reacciono cuando se sintió nuevamente embestida e inundada de placer y comenzó a gemir nuevamente al ritmo de las cada vez mas duras y firmes embestidas del mayor. Mukuro tomo sus caderas logrando que esta enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, para luego unir sus labios en un beso candente y lleno de lujuria. Una y otra y otra embestida, ya no podía soportarlo, y la menor alcanzo nuevamente el orgasmo logrando que el otro también lo hiciera viniéndose en su interior al igual que el otro. Esta vez estaban los tres jadeantes en la cama. Cansados, pero el efecto de la droga todavía no desaparecía, o eso era lo que preferia creer, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se monto sobre el azabache y froto sus sexos desnudos para incitar al mayor, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos guiaba el rostro del pelimorado al suyo, esta iba a ser un larga noche…

Para cuando la mañana llego ellos ni lo notaron, no terminaron de "ayudar a la doncella" hasta pasadas las 4 de la mañana y para ese entonces estaban demasiado agotados como para pensar en lo que acababan de hacer. Tsu fue la primera en despertar, y tenia hambre, intento sentarse pero no pudo, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, y eso que ni siquiera estaba parada, con molestia tiro a sus dos amigos de la cama logrando que cayeran de manera estrepitosa despertándolos de golpe.

-Angel-chan estoy seguro que habían maneras mas amables de despertarnos – Se quejo Mukuro sobándose la espalda, la caída le había dolido

-Lo se, pero por lo menos tu puedes sentarte – Se quejo ella indicando sus piernas ahora como flan

-Kufufuf, pero si no mal recuerdo ayer estabas muy campante pidiendo por mas~ - Se burlo mientras el azabache se volvia a subir a la cama para dormir otro rato, no le interesaban las consecuencias ahora solo quería dormir

-Callate antes de que te mate, y tráeme comida tengo hambre– Ordeno tirándole una almohada al joven que se colocaba su ropa

-Hai Hai – contesto esquivando el proyectil y saliendo por la puerta – Volvere enseguida, no hagan nada divertido sin mi – Su sonrisa ladina no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

-Solo si eres rápido y traes algo rico – Contesto con una sonrisa parecida a la del muchacho

\- en ese caso mejor me apuro~ - Salio de la habitación, muy feliz con una sonrisa en el rostro

Tsuna solo se modero a mirar al azabache dormido junto a ella, pensando que quizás una nueva ronda después del desayuno no estaría mal. Claro solo para quemar calorías por supuesto…


End file.
